I Can't Feel Nothin' At All
by The Defunct
Summary: Amber finds herself in a mighty fine predicament.


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its characters, so don't sue me!_

_Notes:__ I tried to get into the characters' heads to make this a little more true to character._

_This is me taking the driver's wheel and taking a different turn on the story from the point during "Zydrate Anatomy", hinted by my little lyric opening (woo, I'm clever!)... Rate me? I'll love you forever..._

_It's pure, it's rare, it takes you there._

"I can't feel nothin' at all…" Shilo watched in a state of fear—Amber Sweet, daughter of Rotti Largo lay before her, shot up with at least three full doses of glow. The mysterious grave robber smiled to Shilo and quirked a brow, "Love market. Some times I wonder why they need me at all." He chuckled his deep, menacing chuckle, dismissing Miss Sweet and Wallace in the dark, damp room. "Amber Sweet… Addicted to the knife.." Shilo approached Amber, slowly, cautiously…

A hand reached up and pulled the girl by her collar, Amber Sweet's eyes opened but stayed very narrow, "Do you think I'm addicted, you little fuck?" her voice barely managed to give any sort of animosity beyond the helplessness of Amber's current state. "You think I'm a _scalpel slut_, huh?" she managed to whisper… Shilo's breaths became choppy, shallow. "N-no, please, don't, I--, Miss Sweet--…" Amber grabbed the girl from the back of her neck and pulled her close, "Answer me you little cunt!" she sat up, scowling viciously. "I… I don't think nothin' at all…"

Pavi giggled with all the glee of a giddy school girl, admiring his new face.

"Grazie, fratello!" he snickered to himself, smoothing out the bloodied skin he layered onto his face. Luigi rolled his eyes and growled, "Shut the fuck up, Pavi." Pavi frowned, "I was-a simply thanking you for-a the new face!" he turned, contouring his jaw with his index finger and thumb, mirror in hand. "What ever. Bitch wasn't good for anything but good head." Luigi's latest victim was a GENtern that didn't know how to keep her teeth out of the mix of oral sex. Pavi shrugged, the rubber-like face not giving too much of an emotion other than the twisted smile he'd given it by stretching the mouth over his own. "Where is-a Amber?" he looked around, not finding sign of their sister anywhere.

"Who the fuck cares?" Luigi flicked out a new switchblade he'd invested in, "Bitch is probably out shooting up some Z somewhere in a dirty alleyway." Pavi jittered a little, scooting away from his brother a little. He knew that Luigi was easily irritated and easily homicidally provoked. A silhouette stood at the double-doors to the room, Pavi's skin mask's smile seemed to grow, "Papa!" he put his arms out as if he were going to hug the man at the door. Rotti took only two steps into the room, frowning. "Where is _Carmela_?"

Amber smiled, biting her bottom lip, pulling the younger girl over her. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out a stiletto, the blade quickly springing out and glimmering in the red light of what seemed to be an abandoned operating room. Shilo gave a shallow gasp, reflexes making her spring back and away from the blade. Amber pulled her down by the collar, their faces only inches away now. "Did I tell you to move?..." she smirked, moving the tip of the blade to the shaking girl's neck. She slowly dragged the blade down to the bottom of her top, "Ever do glow, little girl?..." Amber inquired, cutting a small slit in Shilo's top. "N-no, I--." Shilo's cheek was met with the back of Amber's hand, "Did I say you could _fucking_ talk, slut?!" Amber snarled, her 's' seemingly hissed with all the charm of a snake. Shilo's pale cheeks were now stained with crystalline tears trailing down them. "Good girl… Cry for mama…" Amber giggled, holding the blade to Shilo's neck. "Give me the gun." She looked over to a medical cart, within it held a scalpel, medical scissors, a mirror, and a loaded zydrate gun. "GIVE IT." Amber pressed the blade hard enough to break Shi's skin. "Ahh!... Al-alright." Blood trickling down from her abdomen to Amber's leather (what Shilo assumed was) clothing, Shilo's quivering hands reached over for the zydrate gun. Amber smeared her blood with her free hand, smirking in satisfaction. Shilo swallowed hard, holding the zydrate gun to Amber. The blue glow of the street-grade zydrate gave the Largo an unearthly glow. Amber snatched the gun away from the other, her grey eyes glaring at the little glass vial. "Mmm… This shit takes you places…" she gave a devious smile, looking up at Shilo. "Let me see your arm." Amber demanded, grabbing Shilo's arm and pulling it to face palms-up. _Medicate IMMEDIATELY!_ Shilo's watch gave its usual reminder, "Please, Miss Sweet, I have to have my.. My medicine—I'm sick, I'm infected, please!" she begged, trying to pull away from Amber's grip. "I'll fucking medicate you." Amber hissed, jabbing the zydrate gun into Shilo's wrist and shooting it off.

"I… I can't feel…"

It'd been years since Nathan had used a clean, proper Y-incision on any of his patients. It was almost refreshing—he was still collecting parts for the Largos, but he could at least hold a small piece of professionalism to himself. "Marcus Washburne?" he cackled, slamming a transparent print-out of a warrant as issued by GeneCO.

"Oh me, oh my, you were so good with payments, good sir, what happened?" Nathan asked, slipping on his gloves, checking them as if he were checking for sterility. The man strapped to his dissection-bed jerked wildly, cloth tied as a gag as to muffle sound. "Mmm! MmMMmf! Mff!" Nathan gave a low chuckle, turning to the man with a scalpel in hand, "Oh, really?" he asked, making a V-incision on the man's chest. "That's what they all say." Nathan made sure to make the longest cut the longest lasting before peeling back and pinning down the man's skin. He screamed, though gagged, attempting to thrash out. "I wouldn't move, you'll tear your—" Nathan didn't finish before a shriek of pain came from the man, "Ah, now look what you've done." He shook his head, shoving his hand into the man's chest muscles and ripping them apart. "I tried to keep it professional, I did." Nathan pushed further, deeper into the body and took hold of the man's spine. "Ahah." He smiled an uncharacteristic smile before traveling downward and grabbing at the end of the spine, ripping it from one Mister Marcus Washburne's very frame. "It's a thing, this job." Nathan stuffed the spine into a container, walking to the backroom and shedding his repoman uniform. "But someone's got to do it…"

The colours swirled, twirled, and merged. Blacks, reds, and a small glow of blue from Amber's eyes. Shilo moaned, her eyes rolling back. Amber grinned, delighted by the reaction of the zydrate-virgin's first shot. "Mmm, know what's great about this, sweetheart?," she grabbed Shilo by the throat, choking her only very slightly, "You can do whatever the fuck you want and you can't feel a damn thing." Shi whimpered, not from pain, but by a more confusing sensation. Call it nirvana, blame it on the drugs, but she was… Enjoying this. "Pl…ease.." she choked out, her hand reaching for Amber's blade. Amber looked down to her blade, arching a brow, "Oh? Do you miss the metal?..." she snickered, running the cool blade from Shi's thigh to her waist, past her hips and shoulders, to her neck where Amber twisted the sharpened tip into her skin. "You haven't had a surgery in your life, have you?.." Amber sounded a little shocked, sure she was young, but girls as young as thirteen start getting casual surgeries… Neveryoumind they end up with very _compromised_ lifestyles, but all together, the fact that this girl had never had even one under-the-knife experience surprised Amber.

"Papa, we haven't-a seen Amber—er.. Carmela… She's-a been gone, papa! Fratello, tell-a him!" Pavi frowned, acting like a child denied love. Luigi shrugged, "I told you, she's been gone. She's probably out shooting up zydrate, they call her a scalpelslut, pop." He looked up to Rotti, still fiddling with his knife. "God damn my _USELESS_ children! You are all trash!" Rotti yelled, glaring at Luigi and Pavi before turning on his heels and storming out of the room. "Look, you made-a papa mad!" Pavi frowned, GENterns swarming around him, two rubbing at his chest as if it would comfort him. "Shut the hell up, you fucking pissed him off, ass hole!" Luigi flung his switchblade at Pavi. Pavi ducked, the blade nailed one of the GENterns square in the forehead, her body immediately collapsed behind Pavi's chair. "That was-a simply uncalled for, fratello." Pavi pouted, peering over his chair at the now dead GENtern. "What the fuck ever." Luigi growled, kicking himself up from the chair and walking out of the room.

Nathan sat in his chair, a newspaper in hand with the headlining article being the face of the woman he remembered as Magdalene Defoe (now Blind Mag to the public). He looked up to the holograms of his late wife, Marni. Nathan gave a deep sigh, looking down to the newspaper now, shaking his head, "Marni… What can I do?..." he looked up to the ceiling, "Our Shilo is so frail now…"

_"It's cute, how frail you are…"_

Amber grinned, the now glassy-eyed Shilo leaning over her. She placed a soft kiss on Shilo's lips and whispered into Shilo's ear, "Be a good girl now, tell me your name…"

Shilo breathed out, "Shi…lo… Wallace…"

_"Well, Shilo, I'm the doctor…" Amber smirked._


End file.
